Efficient and knowledgeable biostatistics support is crucial to the proper design and interpretation of research in the biomedical sciences. The principle objective of the Biostatistics Core wil_ be to provide project investigators a centralized resource for statistical expertise. Statistical issues will be addressed at all levels of investigation: from the design of experiments, to the maintenance of data quality, and the description and inferential statements made from the collected data. In support of this objective, the Specific Aims of the Biostatic Core include: 1. To collaborate with the project investigators in the formulation of hypotheses and the design of experimental studies 2. To conduct and direct the statistical analysis of data generated by the project investigators including both descriptive summary statistics and inferential methods 3. To provide assistance in developing and implementing data collection tools and data management systems to allow investigators to effectively and efficiently manage and analyze their data. To coordinate the development of new statistical methodologies, when needed, to directly support research issues that may arise as part of the current Program Project.